gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Qyburn
Qyburn '''is a former Maester who has joined the Brave Companions,Described as tall slightly stooped with crinkles around his blue or warm brown eyes.Wears frayed and poorly sewn robes and has no chain.The '''Former Maester can be loyal and Clever but also amoral and ingratiating.On the Show he is played by Anton Lesser. Qyburn studied at the Citadel, and was as skilled a healer as Ebrose. However, he sought to surpass the archmaester, and instead of opening dead bodies to discover the secrets of the living as the Citadel has done for centuries, Qyburn opened living bodies to discover the secrets of death.He also has shown interest on Necromancy;when all his activities were discovered he was expelled and stripped of his chain that made him an official Maester.The only Archmaester Qyburn respects is Marwyn who also believes and studies highter disciplines. After his exile Qyburn joined the Brave Companions fastly switching sides with House Stark when Harrenhal is taken.Afterwards he is tasked with the healing of Ser Jaime Lannister preventing the infection that was spreading to Jaime's arm.Hoping to win Lannister favour Qyburn sends Pia to Jaime's bed but she is sent away.When Roose Bolton sends Jaime back to his father, Lord Tywin Lannister,Qyburn accompanies Walton's guard and controls Jaime's wounds.Roose Bolton believes that Qyburn has a fond hope that Tywin will force the Citadel to return Qyburn's maester's chain to him. When Jaime tries to rescue Brienne of Tarth,Qyburn and the Bolton men follow him.Still trying to be on House Lannister's good side Qyburn sucks up to Jaime which irritates him.Joining the court of King's Landing,Qyburn becames Cersei's personal Maester after the discovering of Tywin's body.The queen has also sent Qyburn and the Kettleblack brothers dispose of Shae's body.When Ruben the gaoler dissappears Qyburn leads the research finding a gold coin with the image of Garth XII,ancient King of the Reach near Ruben's chamberpot leading Cersei to believe of House Tyrell's involvement on Tyrion's Scape.By Cersei's orders, Qyburn also examines the dying Ser Gregor Clegane, whom Grand Maester Pycelle has been unable to heal. He believes Prince Oberyn Martell used magic to affect the manticore venom on his poisoned spear, to prolong Gregor's death. Qyburn convinces Cersei to allow him to move Gregor to the black cells and experiment on him there, to gain knowledge of the magical poison that Oberyn used. His closeness with Cersei gives him influence and coin becoming the new Master of Whisperers after Varys' disappearance gaining the honorary tittle of 'lord'.Qyburn '''uses his position to build a new network of informants loyal to the Crown,to show his wealth attires himself in white robes decorated with whorls of gold and a golden sash.One of his plans is to sent a hundred men to take the black with the hidden purpose of assassinate Jon Snow.After Gregor Clegane reportedly dies, Qyburn prepares his skull to be sent to Dorne,the Former Maester is allowed by Cersei to continue his old experiments with bodies using Senelle and Falyse Stokeworth. When Ser Loras's future is uncertain dealing with the Siege of Dragonstone,Qyburn claims to know a strong knight to fill Tyrell's spot on the '''Kingsguard.Cersei orders Qyburn to torture Wat in order to get from him names to expulse Margaery Tyrell from King's Landing.After Cersei is arrested by the Faith,Qyburn is dismissed of the Small Council but still works with Varys' whisperers.Qyburn proposes his knight to protect Cersei on the trial by combat but Cersei reveals that only a Kingsguard can defend her.So they write to Jaime who is in Riverrun by the time begging for help.When Kevan Lannister pays a visit to Cersei's cell reveals that Qyburn still guards the dungeons where Margaergy's lovers are held and that Ser Arys died in Dorne leaving a spot free on the Kingsguard.Being revealed after Cersei's walk of shame,Ser Robert Strong,Qyburn's contact is the new white brother.Last time we see Qyburn on the paper he reports the Small Council about the Golden Company. On the Show,''Qyburn never joins the Brave Companions,being the Sellsword company excluded from the adaptation his apparition as a Northern captive is not explained.Injured by Gregor Clegane he is treated by Talisa Maegyr(Jeyne Westerling substitute).On Season 5,The letter that arranges Cersei's meeting with Petyr Baelish is written by Qyburn.On Season 6,Ser Robert Strong is the result of Qyburn's experiment with Gregor Clegane's body.Instead of Varys'' like on the paper is Qyburn who kills Pycelle using Varys' little birds who were abandoned when he flew to Essos.He becames Hand of the King after Cersei is crowned as Cersei Lannister.On Season 7,Qyburn presents a scorpion weapon able to kill dragons according to legend.At the meeting of the Dragonpit he shows interest over the Wight's hand. 'Featured In' Volume VII